<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only We Wish Hard Enough by lululawrence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798733">If Only We Wish Hard Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence'>lululawrence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles as Tinkerbelle, Innocence, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, No Smut, Pining, anyway, basically he just likes to feel pretty so he dresses that way sometimes, except he's the same size as louis, femboy louis, it really is all innocent and purely adorable, it's truly just so much pining, middle school flirting levels, or at least i tried to have it be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harry let Louis know he was there, he gave himself a moment to just admire him. Truly take him in.</p><p>Today, Louis was wearing one of his soft, simple green dresses that in many ways resembled the ones fairies often wore. Harry loved when Louis wore dresses. They showed off Louis’ waist and thighs more than any of his other outfits, and Harry loved that about them. </p><p>“You know I can hear your wings fluttering so you aren’t fooling anyone,” Louis said before turning and looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Or the five times fic where Louis is Peter Pan, Harry is his best friend Tinkerbelle, and it takes them awhile but they figure things out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Disney Direction Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only We Wish Hard Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/gifts">jaerie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amazing <a href="https://jaerie.tumblr.com">Jenna</a> and I were talking the other day and she was like "Ya know what I want and have wanted for years?" and then she literally gave me scene prompts for most of the scenes in this fic. Specific visuals that came to mind and everything. She just didn't want to write it.</p><p>Which was fine. Because I did. So this is 100% dedicated to her. Thank you for the prompt and the love!!!</p><p>Massive thanks to <a href="https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com">Rebecca</a> for letting me take part in the fun of this fest! Huuuuuuuge thanks also go to <a href="https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com">Molly</a> and <a href="https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com">KK</a> for their beta and brit pick skills! They help me so much, truly. There are probably mistakes that I made even despite their help though, and those are obviously entirely my own.</p><p>The GORGEOUS art was also done by the superb <a href="https://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com">Emmu</a>! Please be sure to show her some love for sharing her talents as well :D</p><p>The title comes from JM Barrie's Peter Pan. The characters otherwise are entirely my own and this is obviously (hopefully) a work of fiction. No translations or reposting of my fics are allowed without my express permission, so please don't do it, and please don't share this fic with anyone in any way associated with the boys. They can find fic on their own if they really want to lmaooooo</p><p>Okay, with that, I'm done blathering on. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hid behind a palm frond and peeked around it. It was perfectly placed so if he placed himself perfectly, he could see through the open window into the Lost Boys’ tree and sneak a peek at what Louis was wearing.</p><p>Louis slowly wandered past the window right as Harry peered around the palm and Harry’s knees went weak. Louis was wearing his loose green playsuit cinched tight at his waist with a pair of sheer tights. </p><p>Back when Harry had first met Louis when they were both still children, Harry had thought that he admired Louis so much because he wanted to be like him. Louis was so bright and incredibly funny. He always held people’s attention so easily when Harry felt like he just blended in with the background. Not to mention that Louis could fly and he wasn’t even a fairy. It was only later that it wasn’t so much that Harry wanted to be Louis as much as he wanted to be <em> with </em> Louis.</p><p>Harry fluttered his wings and pushed out the lecture he’d received the night before when he had returned to the fairy lands on the other side of Neverland. There wasn’t anything specifically <em> wrong </em> with spending all of his time with the Lost Boys, but it also wasn’t seen as a good thing either. If he ever wanted to complete his training and have a chance at a leadership role like his sister and mum have, he needed to spend more time with his own kind.</p><p>But why would he ever want that when he felt so much more alive with Louis and the Lost Boys? </p><p>“Has anyone seen Harry?” Louis asked Niall, who was sitting at the table and eating some breakfast.</p><p>Smiling to himself that Louis missed him when he was a little later than usual, Harry fluttered down from the branches and entered the tree.</p><p>“There you are,” Louis said, cheerfully. “Harry, I’ve lost my shadow again. Want to go on an adventure to find it? I’m thinking I should be able to stick it on with soap. That’s what the mermaids said.”</p><p>“Sure, Lou,” Harry said, smiling and landing beside his favourite person. “Sounds like fun.”</p><p> </p><p>*~~***~~*</p><p> </p><p>Harry hovered up high, not wanting to be anywhere near the tussle currently happening between quite possibly all of the Lost Boys. </p><p>They got like this sometimes, and Harry found it adorable, but he knew they weren’t careful enough for him to get out without one or both of his wings being damaged, so it was best if he just watched. </p><p>Plus, that way he was able to watch Louis.</p><p>Currently, Harry couldn’t even see Louis. It looked like all seven of the Lost Boys had ganged up on him when he returned from what was supposed to be berry picking completely wet and without any berries. The lack of berries was technically Harry’s fault because he wanted to show Louis the rainbow that had appeared over their favourite waterfall, but Louis falling for Harry’s trick and landing in the water so he had to go home and change his clothes completely empty handed? That was definitely Louis’ own fault.</p><p>“Harry! Help me!” Louis cried as laughter broke out and Harry couldn’t help joining in. Louis had Zayn laying across his torso with multiple boys on each limb and Nick currently running away laughing with Louis’ hat while Niall started to braid it.</p><p>“Not sure what you want me to do,” Harry said, shrugging.</p><p>“I do!” Nick cheered as he hopped about, stretching his arm out as far as he could so Harry could grab Louis’ hat. “Take his hat! Don’t let him get it back until he’s brought us more food! We’re hungry and it’s his turn. We’ve cleaned the tree <em> and </em>monitored the pirates. We want to eat now!”</p><p>Harry lowered himself enough to take the hat from Nick and placed it gently on his head. It was nearly the same colour as his own dress he was wearing today, so he figured it was a nice accessory. He turned and flitted over towards the mirror that he was hoping he could get a look of himself in without disturbing the rolling and yelling that was going on.</p><p>Touching down on the floor, Harry turned his head from side to side, admiring himself in Louis’ hat. He quite liked how his long curls looked with the jaunty point and feather perched atop.</p><p>“What do you think, Lou?” Harry called out as he turned around. “Think I might just keep it for myself.”</p><p>Louis paused from where he was halfway on top of Liam with Greg trying to pull his legs from beneath him and looked over at Harry. His wide smile froze and his face turned to a look of shock right as Oli was pushed into his stomach, causing him to grunt and roll.</p><p>“Oh my gods, are you okay?” Harry asked, flitting above where he was still safe, but closer so he could make sure for himself that Louis really was fine.</p><p>“Course I am, curly,” Louis said, wheezing a bit. “But Oli’s gonna pay for that!”</p><p>The wrestling continued, and Harry floated back up to where Louis’ bed was in a nook high up in the tree. He made himself comfortable and propped his chin on his hands so he could take it all in. He loved the chaos, but he probably loved Louis even more.</p><p> </p><p>*~~***~~*</p><p> </p><p>Harry tucked himself further into the small room he and Louis had built together as children. It was a rough wooden structure that Louis loved to call a treehouse, but even as a young boy Harry knew that was far more grand than their room deserved.</p><p>All the same, it was far away from the people Harry was trying to avoid and no one knew where to find him here. It was exactly the quiet he needed.</p><p>He shouldn’t be upset, was the issue. He had absolutely no claim on Louis and he knew that. Fairies weren’t supposed to fraternise with the Lost Boys at all, much less get into relationships with them. </p><p>Harry sighed and ran his finger along the worn down grain of the wooden planks. He didn’t know why he’d come here to escape and mope. This room was filled with memories of Louis and the two of them being ridiculous together. Louis trying to see what magic of Harry’s he could recreate with the help of fairy dust, Harry feeling ridiculously pleased with himself every time he got Louis to laugh so hard his eyes squinted shut.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at how naive he had been, Harry wrapped his arms around his legs and tilted his forehead against his knees. He felt the wisps of hair that had fallen from his bun tickling his legs, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Younger Harry definitely should have caught on to his crush far earlier than he did, but that was the least of his worries right now.</p><p>Images of Louis laughing and dancing with Jesy and Jade flashed through Harry’s mind and he did what he could to squeeze his eyes shut and think of literally anything else. Harry didn’t have anything against the girls from the other side of the island. He actually really liked them. He just didn’t like them being the reason for Louis’ special smile. The one he usually saved for Harry.</p><p>“Hazza?”</p><p>Harry whined a little before lifting his head and seeing Louis hovering outside the makeshift door.</p><p>“Hazza, can I come in?”</p><p>“Of course you can, Lou.” Harry might be upset and frustrated, but it wasn’t against Louis. The knot that had been slowly growing in his tummy grew heavy when he realised Louis might think Harry was mad at him.</p><p>Louis gently pulled the cloth to the side and slowly came in. He was quiet and studying Harry the entire way. He was tentative. Maybe even unsure. He was never any of those things with Harry, and it made him feel even worse that he’d caused this with his stupid, jealous behaviour.</p><p>“Is it okay that I’m here?” Louis asked, standing still. </p><p>It was incredible how often he did a similar move in a show of strength and power. Just a shift of his posture and he’s folding his arms with a cocky smirk before he fights Captain Hook. His shoulders weren’t proud now, though, they were rounded, and his arms weren’t folded against each other, they were protectively wrapped around his middle. </p><p>With that, Harry’s heart broke a little.</p><p>“It is always okay to have you here,” Harry said quietly. “I’m not mad at you, you did nothing wrong.”</p><p>Louis continued studying him, and Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. He dropped his eyes back to the floor and began tracing the grain of the wood again.</p><p>“You might not be mad, but you aren’t happy. How can I fix that?”</p><p>Harry scrunched his nose. “I’m just having an off day. You don’t have to worry about me, I promise.”</p><p>Louis scoffed and sat down. He started sitting cross legged across from Harry before he huffed and started crawling across the rest of the small space so he could squeeze in beside Harry.</p><p>“I’m always going to worry about you. You’re my best friend.”</p><p>Harry tried to smile, he really did. But hearing that Louis was worried about him as a friend was kind of the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.</p><p>“You going to be alright?”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and tried to release the jealousy that had built up within him as he blew it out. It didn’t work well, but at least the knot in his tummy didn’t feel so heavy with Louis beside him. </p><p>Harry stretched out his legs and looked down to where Louis’ pale green leggings contrasted with Harry’s pale skin. Harry’s legs were longer than Louis’, but he loved the shape of Louis’ legs. They were well muscled and yet soft at the same time, smooth lines connecting his thighs all the way down to his perfect (and bare) ankles. </p><p>Louis leaned over and nudged Harry with his shoulder. “Your silence doesn’t bode well for me,” Louis teased. “Seriously. You going to be alright?”</p><p>Harry finally nodded slowly. “Yeah. I just need a distraction.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s perfect. I’m an excellent distraction.”</p><p>Harry snorted softly before Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. </p><p>“Don’t snort at me, you know I’m telling the truth. Besides, I need to tell you what Jade and Jesy were saying as you left.” </p><p>Harry hummed and Louis continued.</p><p>“See, they said that the sirens told the mermaids that I’m possibly prettier than half the girls on the island, which is excellent news because I didn’t braid all those flower crowns like you taught me for nothing. I did it to turn some heads! So that apparently made some of the other girls mad, but it got Jade and Jesy thinking that maybe I should try doing my hair in braids like they do? But that means I’ll have to grow my hair out. And practice the braids on you since you’ve already got such pretty, long hair. So from here on out I’m going to have Zayn stop giving me trims and…”</p><p>As Louis prattled on, Harry relaxed in his arms and Louis gently ran his hands across Harry’s back and stroked his wings. He wasn’t feeling any better with regards to his jealousy, but he could push it aside if it meant having his best friend’s full attention on him and the tender touches of his hands, even if it was just for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>*~~***~~*</p><p> </p><p>Louis was seated on a tree branch, laughing as Liam continued arguing with Niall over how to best cook dinner that night. It was technically Niall’s night to provide food for everyone, but Liam always complained that Niall’s food was bland and Harry figured he could find Louis here watching on as they fought in the kitchen.</p><p>He was right. </p><p>Harry was in a good mood, though, because his mum had said the fairies had done well negotiating with the nymphs whose lands bordered theirs. The entirety of their court had been tense for weeks leading up to these negotiations. With that stress now lifted, Harry would have much more time to be with Louis and the Lost Boys again.</p><p>Before Harry let Louis know he was there, he gave himself a moment to just admire him. Truly take him in. He’d been busy these last few weeks and hadn’t allowed himself to do that very much and he had missed it.</p><p>Today, Louis was wearing one of his soft, simple green dresses that in many ways resembled the ones fairies often wore. Harry loved when Louis wore dresses. They showed off Louis’ waist and thighs more than any of his other outfits, and Harry loved that about them. The particular one Louis was wearing today somehow even highlighted Louis’ bum in a way that Harry had yet to figure out how to replicate with his own dresses. Then again, Louis’ bum was far more shapely than his was.</p><p>“You know I can hear your wings fluttering so you aren’t fooling anyone,” Louis said before turning and looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry flushed in embarrassment at having been caught out, but Louis just smiled before turning back to watch Liam and Niall continue bickering.</p><p>“Come on, Hazza. Sit with me and give me a cuddle.”</p><p>As tempting as that was, Harry wasn’t in the mood to cuddle. Not yet. Especially not with the embarrassed energy flowing through him at the moment. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still try to catch Louis unaware by pretending he was, though.</p><p>“Alright,” he agreed quietly before moving closer to Louis. </p><p>Harry had just lowered himself almost to the tree limb Louis was perched on when Louis looked up at Harry and he knew his face was giving himself away. He had to act immediately or Louis would dart away faster than Harry could move.</p><p>“Hah!” Harry cried out in excitement, snatching Louis’ hat and flying away.</p><p>“Oi!” Louis cried, his hands quickly moving to his head and patting down his matted down hair. “Look what you’ve done! Come back here!”</p><p>Harry just cackled and flew further away. He knew Louis would chase him, and he needed to release the energy.</p><p>Making sure the hat was secure on his own loose curls, Harry made his way through the trees surrounding them. </p><p>“Give me my hat back, my hair’s a mess!” Louis called out.</p><p>Harry could tell he wasn’t too far behind, and he didn’t really have a plan. Louis had always been more nimble and speedy than Harry, and today was no different. Getting caught by Louis was half the fun, though.</p><p>Heart pounding with the excitement of knowing Louis would soon catch up to him, Harry pushed himself even harder but then everything went silent. </p><p>Harry had just reached a nearby clearing and all sounds of Louis’ pursuit were gone. Confused, Harry paused and looked in every direction. He hoped Louis was okay and that he hadn’t called for Harry without him hearing or…</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>Harry screamed as Louis flew right at his side, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist and sending them flying towards the other side of the clearing. Harry was in such shock that he couldn’t do anything to stop them or keep them from pummeling into a tree, so he just tucked himself into Louis’ chest and closed his eyes, trusting Louis would keep them safe.</p><p>Louis laughed heartily and, smile wide even with his face pressed into Louis’ neck, Harry focused on slowing his heart down from the scare Louis had just given him.</p><p>Stroking his side, Louis softly asked, “Alright?” </p><p>Harry nodded, chuckling. “Yeah, just scared me. Had to get my breathing under control again.”</p><p>Louis laughed and squeezed Harry a bit tighter, which did nothing to help his heart stop racing. Harry’s feet hit the ground at the same time he was finally ready to pull back from Louis’ chest a bit.</p><p>When he finally did, Louis was smiling widely at him.</p><p>“Now I’d very much like to take this back, thank you very much.” Louis plucked his hat off Harry’s head and quickly placed it back on his own. He gently took care of his fringe to be sure it looked just as he liked, then he reached out and pulled on one of Harry’s curls. “Your hair is absolutely wild today. You must be in a really good mood.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, tilting his head towards the ground before looking up at Louis in what he hoped was a coy and flirtatious way. He was probably far off, but it was worth the attempt, he thought. </p><p>“Things went well with the nymphs,” Harry said. He knew he didn’t need to explain anything more. As the leader of the Lost Boys, Louis knew enough about all of the politics in Neverland to know how important it was for the fairies in general but especially for Harry and his family.</p><p>Louis’ eyes brightened. “Does that mean we get to see you more? Maybe have you stay the night in our tree with us?”</p><p>Harry nodded happily. </p><p>“Good. My ledge has been lonely without you there to keep me company.” Louis smiled softly, and Harry’s heart started skipping beats. “Come on, I bet Liam finally convinced Niall to use something more than pepper and dinner is probably ready.”</p><p>Louis held out his hand and Harry was more than pleased to give him what he wanted. Fingers laced together, they took a much more leisurely pace back to the tree. They didn’t say a word as they flew back, but sometimes words didn’t need to be said anyway. He knew Louis was happy in that moment, and Harry was too.</p><p> </p><p>*~~***~~*</p><p> </p><p>Louis had flown off somewhere with the babies and Harry was going to kill him. </p><p>Harry had given Louis explicit instructions. Harry had been frantic because it was his day to watch the babies but one of them had got sick and he needed to take her back to her father. The others were having such a great time playing in the field, though, and Harry honestly did not want to have to deal with their temper tantrums when he tried taking them all back early.</p><p>Then Louis had shown up. Louis always had loved young ones and had been more than happy to volunteer to keep track of them. He’d helped Harry enough on Harry’s babysitting days that he knew Louis could handle himself with the tiny fairies, too. </p><p>He’d made Louis promise not to venture from the field, though. By the time he had finally found the sick fairy child’s father and returned, though, Louis and the others had naturally ventured from the field.</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes before counting to ten and listening. He heard some distant laughter coming from the Western Woods, so Harry headed that way. The babies had been asking Harry about the mermaids earlier, so it made sense that they probably had convinced Louis to visit them. </p><p>They had Louis wrapped around their little fingers.</p><p>When Harry found Louis and the babies, they weren’t fawning over the mermaids or begging to swim in the water. Instead he saw the fairy babies giggling as Louis sat in front of them and allowed butterflies to land on him.</p><p>Various butterflies were taking turns landing on his nose and opening their wings to make a sort of mask on his face, and all of the fairy babies giggled and squealed with the reveal every time. </p><p>“What?” Louis asked, acting confused. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“The bu’erfwy!” one baby cried. </p><p>“Butterfly? Where?” Louis asked, moving his head around quickly but of course pretending to not be able to find any. When he stilled, that butterfly flew away and another took its turn landing on his nose.</p><p>It was adorable and so soft. Harry could hardly contain himself. He wished he had a way to remember this moment, have it painted in his memory forever. No one would believe him without some sort of proof. This was the soft side that came out when Harry was sad or hurt. Louis never let anyone else see it, just Harry. He always put on an act of bravado, as if he wanted to prove he wasn’t weak or lesser just because he was small or wore dresses or sometimes liked flowers in his hair.</p><p>“Harry!” one of the babies called, giving away Harry’s location, and Louis jumped, turning to see Harry with a blush high on his cheeks.</p><p>“Hello, Gwyn,” Harry said, walking over towards the group as the babies all rushed to him, telling him all about the adventures they’d been on with Louis since he left earlier.</p><p>The babies were all talking over one another causing quite a din, but Harry didn’t mind. He looked up at Louis, smiled and mouthed a silent <em> thank you. </em></p><p>Louis shrugged and smiled back, eyes sparkling. <em> You’re welcome. </em></p><p>Focusing back on the babies, Harry put his hands on his hips and said, “Alright. Now, who’s ready to see the rose bushes that just bloomed?”</p><p>The babies cheered and raised their arms in excitement as Louis finally picked himself up off the grass. Making sure they had everyone, Louis and Harry began to guide the small group towards the shore where the wild roses grew.</p><p> </p><p>*~~***~~*</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Mitch chided as Harry flew further away from him. “Come back here so I can make sure you’ve not done any further damage by ignoring the fact you are actually injured.”</p><p>“It’s not bad, I told you,” Harry argued, hovering above the floor of his family’s garden. “It just twinges a bit and it’ll be fine.”</p><p>Mitch sighed heavily before stalking forward and grabbing Harry’s hand to force him onto the bench.</p><p>“I wish you’d just do as I say so I could take care of you and let you flit off to your boyfriend.”</p><p>Harry stiffened, which was exactly what Mitch wanted. It allowed him to maneuvre Harry as he wanted so he could check Harry’s ankle.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harry said quickly. “You know relationships between fairies and Lost Boys aren’t allowed, and besides, it’s not like he’s interested.”</p><p>Mitch let out one sharp laugh before he looked up and saw Harry’s face. “Oh. Shit. You’re serious.”</p><p>Harry pouted and folded his arms across his chest with a harumph. “Of course I’m serious, Mitchell. Why would you think I wasn’t?”</p><p>Mitch’s face filled with surprise. “Oh my gods, you’re delusional too.”</p><p>Harry threw his arms in the air. “Oh, sure. Harry’s the crazy one out here. He’s so head over heels for his best friend that he can’t see anything for what it is. Except,” Harry punctuated his statement by poking Mitch in the chest as hard as he could, “I might be the one who is actually seeing clearly here. Does anyone else see how amazing Louis is? How funny and charming and beautiful and strong and… and just… <em> perfect? </em> Why would he even look twice at someone like me?”</p><p>Mitch opened his mouth to respond, his hands still slowly making their way down Harry’s leg to make sure the issue really was only with Harry’s ankle, but before he spoke he glanced over Harry’s shoulder and froze.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked, furrowing his brows. </p><p>Placing his hands on the bench so he could turn to look behind him, Harry was struck dumb just like Mitch was when he saw Louis standing there.</p><p>Heart pounding as he tried to figure out how much it was possible that Louis had heard. How loud had they been speaking? How long had Louis been there? Had Harry said his name? Oh gods, he had…</p><p>“I’ll just… come check on you later,” Mitch said, removing his hands from Harry. </p><p>Harry assumed he left, but he was so focused on Louis he didn’t hear the rustle of Mitch’s wings.</p><p>“Hey, Lou,” Harry squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he shifted and that was what made him remember why he was in this situation in the first place. He’d stupidly been doing tricks with Mitch and Adam at the nearest waterfall and had landed funny on a wet rock. The movement had caused Harry to move his foot in a way that caused his ankle to protest.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Louis asked, rushing over. Louis was wearing a belted shirt with opaque tights today, and Harry couldn’t help but smile. It was the same style he’d been wearing the first time they’d met. “Where does it hurt most?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Harry shifted. He was fine with the injury distracting Louis. Maybe this way he would forget whatever he happened to overhear Harry saying when he’d shown up.</p><p>“It’s just my ankle and it isn’t bad at all, I promise,” Harry said. He knew he could give Louis reassurances all day, but he wouldn’t believe Harry any more than Mitch had until he saw for himself. “What are you doing here, anyway?”</p><p>Louis sat down beside Harry and gently lifted his leg into his lap. His hands danced across Harry’s ankle, causing goosebumps to rise with an electric current that fizzled beneath his skin.</p><p>“A sprite told me,” Louis said quietly as he focused on Harry’s ankle.</p><p>Harry tilted his head in confusion. “Why would a sprite tell you I got hurt? They rarely speak to anyone outside their own kind, and I didn’t even know there were any water sprites there or we wouldn’t have been messing around in their water.”</p><p>Louis pursed his lips and his cheeks pinkened. He didn’t say anything, though. He just continued gently assessing Harry’s injury. </p><p>“Louis,” Harry said warningly just as Louis moved his ankle in a way that made Harry hiss in pain.</p><p>“Sorry,” Louis said quickly. “Looks like it’s just a sprain.”</p><p>“I could have told you that,” Harry said, smirking. He reached out and nudged Louis’ shoulder with his hand. “Lou. Why did the sprites go to you?”</p><p>“Did you mean what you said to Mitch?” Louis spit out. He’d spoken quickly, and he started messing with his fringe, even though it looked perfect.</p><p>Harry’s endearment at Louis’ actions didn’t keep his heart from trying to jump out of his chest, though. </p><p>Licking his lips, Harry said, “Well, that depends on what you heard me tell Mitch.”</p><p>He knew he was playing stupid, but he wanted to be sure Louis actually heard him correctly before he agreed to anything. Besides, Louis wasn’t answering his questions either, so he felt like it was fair play anyway.</p><p>Louis scrunched up his nose and kept looking at Harry’s ankle. “Well, you said a lot of things, but uh, that you like me?”</p><p>“Oh that,” Harry whispered, feeling breathless. If Louis had already heard him say it once, he might as well say it again, though. He hadn’t run away yet, he was probably figuring out how to let Harry down easily. Which was fine. It was totally fine. Completely and utterly fine.</p><p>Harry swallowed harshly. It wasn’t fine.</p><p>“Uh, I mean, yeah,” Harry finally said, hands shaking as he reached up to brush his curls out of his face. “You’re kind of amazing, so…”</p><p>“The sprites told me because I asked them to watch out for you when I’m not around,” Louis said, wincing. “I’m sorry if you think that’s creepy, but I can’t always be with you and I worry with how clumsy you are—”</p><p>“Hey,” Harry interrupted.</p><p>Louis finally looked up at Harry, brow arched and nodding towards his ankle. “Are you telling me I’m wrong?”</p><p>“I… well…” Harry sighed. “No.”</p><p>“Right,” Louis said, smirking. “So as I said, I worry about you. I was scared out of my mind when she came and told me you’d been injured at the waterfall. I automatically thought of the worst case scenario and I raced over here.”</p><p>“Only to see that I’m perfectly fine and no one ever believes me when I say that,” Harry argued.</p><p>“Sure. Stand up and prove to me how fine you are,” Louis said, lifting his hands from Harry’s ankle.</p><p>“I will,” Harry said. He straightened his shoulders and stood up, favouring his right leg. He tried to use his wings to keep as much weight off his smarting ankle as he could, but it hurt to flatten his foot out on the floor.</p><p>“Hazza,” Louis said fondly before standing up to look at him without the sun shining in his eyes quite so bad. “You are fooling no one. Just admit you sprained your ankle, again, and then let me coddle you tonight and we can move on as if nothing ever happened tomorrow.”</p><p>Harry had to admit, that did sound kind of nice.</p><p>“I can see you thinking about it,” Louis teased. “What if I kissed it better?”</p><p>Harry started coughing after choking on some spit. “What?”</p><p>Louis shrugged. “Or I could just kiss you. I’ve been thinking about it for ages.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes felt so wide he worried they might roll right out. “You have?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis said, giving Harry a shy smile. “Didn’t think you liked me back.”</p><p>“How could I not?” Harry asked, shocked. This conversation was nothing like he’d expected. Then again, no conversation with Louis was ever as he expected. “I’m not sure I know how a kiss is supposed to work, though.”</p><p>Harry knew the basics, but he didn’t really know how it was meant to work. Fairies didn’t kiss on the mouth like others did, but he’d always wondered how it felt to kiss like the Lost Boys or mermaids did.</p><p>“Well,” Louis said, standing a little closer in front of Harry. His hands were behind his back, so Harry mimicked his position. “I think you just put your lips like this,” Louis paused to pucker them together, “and then lean forwards and touch them to mine.”</p><p>“Seems easy enough,” Harry whispered. “You really want to try it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis whispered back. “I do.”</p><p>Harry nodded. “Okay.</p><p>Harry formed his lips how he thought Louis had done his own, and then when Louis started leaning forwards, Harry did too. As they got closer, Harry noticed Louis’ eyes were closed, so he quickly closed his own as well and then their lips touched.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was… different. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t quite what he’d expected. Was this really what kissing was like? Or were they just doing it wrong?</p><p>Harry pulled back and opened one eye a tiny bit to see what Louis’ reaction was like. Louis looked about as confused as Harry did.</p><p>“Was that… all?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I mean… I think so,” Louis said, opening his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll have to ask the sirens. They know about these things.”</p><p>Harry nodded and bit his lip as he wrung his hands in front of him. “It wasn’t bad, though, right?”</p><p>“No!” Louis said, a little too loud. “No. It just… wasn’t what I expected I guess.”</p><p>Harry’s stomach began to sink. “Oh. Right. Well…”</p><p>“I’d really like to hold your hand some more, though,” Louis said, reaching out and gently taking hold of Harry’s hand. As soon as Louis touched him, Harry’s nerve endings all lit up and his worries went away. “And I was serious when I said I wanted to take care of you tonight. Think your mum would mind if you stayed with us tonight? With me?”</p><p>Harry laced their fingers together and nodded. “Yeah. I think that would be fine.”</p><p>Louis’ face brightened as he smiled so wide his eyes crinkled a little. “Alright. Let’s go home.”</p><p>They were most of the way back to the Lost Boys’ tree when Harry asked one last question. “Are you really going to ask the sirens about kissing?”</p><p>Louis laughed. “You bet I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I so appreciate you for doing so. If you enjoyed, Please make my entire day, week, month, etc and consider leaving kudos, a nice comment, and/or <a href="https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/621633305286230016/if-only-we-wish-hard-enough-by-lululawrence-harry">reblogging the fic post</a>. Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>